


Merrill Has A Question

by michellecosine



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 06:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michellecosine/pseuds/michellecosine
Summary: Merrill summons a spirit from beyond the fade to ask a question about...dirty spells. To spice up things in the bedroom, you know?





	Merrill Has A Question

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation in the Sapphic Sin Bin. Love y'all.

Merrill paced in front of the mirror for at least ten minutes before she stopped and stared at it head on...and then she resumed pacing again. It wasn’t like she was afraid. No. She was just curious. Surely there was some spirit out there that could answer her questions.

Well, her mortal friends might be able to answer them as well, but no. Isabela couldn’t be trusted to keep it a secret, and she wanted to surprise Hawke... “I’m not ashamed,” she whispered.

Taking a deep breath, Merrill did all she could to calm her mind and reach into the depths of the elluvian. She knew in theory what she was searching for, but didn’t quite know how to go about soliciting the exact spirit she wanted. Suddenly, her mind snagged on a presence. A tendril reaching out and brushing her consciousness. A wisp of passion, a brush of desire. 

Merrill opened her eyes and watched a figure take shape in the broken elluvian. Smoke gathered, swirling and bunching until it was pressed into the shape of someone vaguely human. “Well, well,” it purred, ethereal voice reverberating in her mind. Merrill shivered. “It’s been so long since a mortal has come to my part of the fade. Tell me, little one, what brings you here?”

Merrill swallowed against a tightening in her throat.  _ No crawling to Isabela, now. No going back.  _ “Well, you see. I had a question. Or, more than one question really. And I needed someone to ask, not that there aren’t mortals I can’t ask about this but spirits have so much more  _ interesting _ answers sometimes and I was curious—not to be disrespectful of your time but—“

The spirit laughed, releasing a deep, throaty chuckle. The wisp in the mirror shimmered, then solidified again. “Out with it, girl. We don’t judge, here.” It reaches a smoky hand up and cupped its chin, featureless face pointed directly at her.

“I was hoping, you see, I was hoping you’d have advice on…” She lowered her voice to a whisper, “ _ Dirty spells _ .” The spirit in the elluvian didn’t react, so she added, “To spice up things in the bedroom, you know?”

“Oh, but I do know,” the spirit lilted. “You think you aren’t the first mortal to traverse the realms seeking my advice?” Something like the emotion pride bristled across the spirit. Its form flickered, almost like it had horns, then settled back into shape. “Have you tried the thing with the electric fingers? That’s always a hit with you corporeal types.”

Merrill could feel herself blushing as she thought back to her clumsy experiments with Hawke. “Yes, I umm, overheard someone saying another mage had tried it. I think I’ve figured it out.” She couldn’t understand the hypocrisy Anders had leveled toward her when he had  _ clearly _ experimented with magic in the bedroom at some point...if Isabela’s stories were to be trusted.

“I respect a mage who’s curious and resourceful.” The spirit paused and hummed. “Very well. Before I rattle off some suggestions, you’ll have to tell me what interests you. Is this for self-pleasure, or are you trying to impress a mate?”

“Oh, that one! The mate,” Merrill interjected quickly. A thrill coursed through her body now that the spirit had consented to teaching her.  _ Learning magic from a real spirit! How exciting _ . 

“Mm, yes. It’s a shame, you know. I wish more of your kind took self care more seriously.” The spirit paused and wavered again in the elluvian. “Alright, then. Tell me what the other mortal likes. Are they adventurous? Do they like to be tied up?” An apparition of what looked like a coil of rope appeared in the spirit’s hand. “Paddling, maybe?” The rope morphed into a large club. “Or are they slightly more...eccentric in their taste?” The club vanished. Smokey tentacles wavered behind the spirit, curling their tendrils slowly.

Merrill blushed and cleared her throat. “Erm, no. I don’t think Hawke is into...that.” She gestured at the tentacles.

The spirit purred with laughter. “You never know until you try.”

“W-while I appreciate your offer, I think we ought to start with something simpler. I--I’d hate to do something to Hawke that’s irreversible on accident.” Merrill twisted her fingers together nervously. She tried to think about what she actually wanted from a dirty spell, what she wanted in the bedroom, what would please Hawke… “I have some thoughts I’ll run by you, first. Then you can tell me if it’s feasible or not.”

The spirit shrugged. “Why not? This ought to be fun.”

xxx

Merrill walked into the Hanged Man with Hawke following behind her. They had agreed to meet everyone for some Wicked Grace. Merrill yelped as she felt Hawke playfully pinch her ass and then skip past her with a quick kiss on the cheek. She blushed and paused for a second, then followed Hawke over to the table. Hawke pulled a chair out for her and then took her own seat next to her. Merrill could feel her face getting even hotter.

“So, kitten,” Isabela drawled, placing her chin in her hand. “How has your day been?”

“Oh, fine. Thanks for asking.” Isabela’s stare made her nervous. That smirk practically said  _ I know what you and Hawke have been doing all day. _

“And Hawke? How about you? You look like you have a certain extra...something in your step today.”

“Oh, it’s been just great,” said Hawke, hands behind her head as she leaned back in her chair.

“Really? What have you two been up to? If it put you in that  _ good _ of a mood, Hawke, I want to try it myself.”

Hawke brought her hands down and leaned forward in her chair. She coughed nervously. “You know. Just hanging out with my favorite lady.” Hawke reached out and took Merrill’s hand. “Nothing better than that.”

Isabela burst out laughing. “Damn, kitten, what did you do to her?”

Anders groaned and shook his head. “No, no, no, I don’t want to think about that.”

“I agree with the mage,” Fenris said sharply. “Whatever you two do to one another is bound to be distasteful.”

“No, I want to know!” Isabela said. “Anything that gets the two of them to turn scarlet like that  _ has  _ to be good.”

“Please no,” Aveline said, then took a long pull from her drink.

Varric leaned into the table and pushed a deck of cards toward the center. “I’m gonna have to side with everyone else. Let’s just get to the game, what do you say Isabela?”

Isabela pouted and slouched in her chair. “Oh, fine, but none of you are fun.” She cast a wink at Merrill. “And kitten, you’re totally going to tell me what  _ magic _ you worked on Hawke.”

Aveline choked on her beer and sputtered if everywhere. Both Anders and Fenris howled in disgust. Varric picked up the cards and began shuffling. “Well then, I’ll deal.”


End file.
